Reunited
by Elvis-Stitch
Summary: Due to a fight, Stitch ran away from Lilo and her ohana when she was 14. Now, 12 years later, husband Michael finally learns about his wife's past and goes on a quest to find her long lost friend. Will he be able to find Stitch? Updated, Finally!
1. Lilo's past

Well, here it is, my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!

**Lilo's Past**

Lilo Kahoku ran as fast as she could towards the kitchen.

'Please don't hang up! Please don't hang up! Please don't hang up!' she thought, reaching out for the phone, which was giving out its seventh ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey, how are you?" came her husband's voice. "Just ringing to let you know that I get the day of early."

"Really? That's wonderful! You can start on the attic!" Lilo replied.

"Yeah, as soon as I get home. I'll be home around four, ok?"

"Ok, see you then. Bye, love you!"

Lilo hung up the phone and went to the laundry to retrieve the ladder. She took the ladder out of the cupboard and set it up in front of the trap door in the ceiling. Climbing it, she took of her slip-on's and threw them down onto the floor. She pushed aside the trapdoor then climbed back down.

"There, that will save him the trouble," she thought out loud.

Lilo headed down the hall and into her room. Feeling the charm around her neck, she sat down on her bed and sighed.

She missed her beloved Stitch very much.

When Lilo was only fourteen, she had come home from school to find that Stitch was not where he always waited for her everyday. She had panicked, but calmed herself as she realised that he was proberly just waiting for her inside. But it still concerned her, though, as she ran towards the house. Stitch always waited for her **_every_**day. This was the first time that he had not been waiting for her. When she had arrived inside her home, she had found it in near-to-ruined condition. Nani was heaving out the lounge with Jumba and Pleakley was trying to pull out the desk.

"Where is Stitch?" Lilo had asked her sister with worry.

"Oh Lilo! We have been looking for him everywhere, all day," she had replied. "We thought that he was just having us on by hiding, but as you can see, we can't find him anywhere!"

"Oh no! STITCH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lilo had called.

Later that evening, there was still no sign of Stitch.

They searched for him all through the next day, Lilo even staying away from school to help.

They searched for him the day after that, putting up 'missing' posters around the island.

The same for the day after that. And for the rest of the week.

Finally Lilo had just given up hope and had an emotional breakdown. She became ill, for a long period of time, and even had another breakdown, that she missed Stitch so much. Nani eventually explained to her what had happened on the day that he had run away. There had been a big argument between Stitch and herself. It went too far and Stitch was hurt, both emotionally and physically. He had left sometime before Lilo returned home.

Lilo cried herself to sleep.

Stitch had run away, once before, due to a fight with Lilo, but had returned the next day.

The months passed by slowly, then eventually the years. Lilo and her family still searched for Stitch, everyday of the week, but to no avail.

Even Jumba's genetic tracking device couldn't track him down.

Finally the truth arose.

Stitch was gone for good. They would never see him again.

Lilo, still feeling her charm, snapped out of the memory. Now at the age of twenty-five, Stitch had been missing for almost twelve years. Lilo still believed that her best friend was alive, but her family had given up on him somewhat four years ago.

The door suddenly slammed, making Lilo jump about a foot in the air.

"I'm hooommmmmeeeeee!!!!!!"

Lilo jumped onto her feet and went in to greet her husband.

"Hi honey," she greeted him when he stepped into the kitchen, "How was work?"

"Same as always."

"Oh, what do you want for dinner?"

"Fish and chips?"

"Okey-dokey. You gonna begin on the attic?"

"Sure."

Michael Kahoku hugged his wife, then went to his bedroom and threw down his briefcase. As he was passing by Lilo's dresser on the way out, he stopped for a moment to look at the picture, which Lilo kept in a little heart-shaped frame, on there.

Michael had never been able to figure out exactly what the creature in the picture was.

It was a little blue dog, which looked somewhat a cross between a dog and a koala. The creature was sitting down next to some sand castles, smiling and waving at the camera.

After about two minutes of looking at the little blue creature, he was startled by a noise behind him.

Lilo Kahoku looked at him.

"Lilo..."

"Please, I don't want to think about him."

"Who, this little guy?"

A look of sheer sadness swept over her face, and she left the room.

Michael looked at the picture again.

He sighed and started heading for the attic. Just who was this little blue 'dog,' which Lilo looked at every night? He often found her staring at the picture when he arrived home from work. Sometimes she would be up to nearly one in the morning, crying and hugging the picture.

He was getting worried about her. He had never seen her this down.

Michael climbed up the ladder and into the attic. He began shifting boxes, throwing some down the manhole. After about a hour, he was exhausted.

"DINNER!" Lilo shouted from downstairs.

"Coming," he replied.

As he was just about to climb down the manhole onto the ladder, he accidentally knocked over a box on a small pile of magazines.

"Oops," he cried out as the box's contents spilled over the floor.

'I'll clean it up after,' Michael thought as he climbed down the ladder.

Lilo was very quiet during dinner. She was usually a chatter-box, always blabbering on to him about her day's events.

But tonight was different.

When he finished Michael brought his plate over to the sink and headed back for the attic, while Lilo started to clean up.

Curious about the stuff inside the box, Michael eagerly climbed back up into the manhole.

He began searching through the box's contents.

A lot of the stuff was from Lilo's childhood years. He found a little rag doll, which looked like it was handmade, books, toys, and even a little plush blue dog costume, which looked awfully like the little blue creature. He decided that Lilo must have dressed up as him for Halloween or something. There were many other possessions from Lilo's childhood, but the box mostly contained pictures.

'Maybe I will find more pictures of that little blue dog,' Michael thought as he began taking the packets out and opening them.

The first packet of pictures contained ones from their honeymoon. He put them aside and started looking through the second packet.

Nani was in most of the pictures along with her boyfriend David, and Lilo, who looked about sixteen. As he flipped through the pictures, he noticed that Lilo began to grow younger, along with Nani. When he reached the last picture, Lilo looked about fourteen.

'Yes!' Michael thought as he reached for the third packet.

But the third packet didn't contain any pictures of Lilo at all, just Lilo's parents, who had passed on when she was a child, due to a terrible car accident.

The fourth packet shocked Michael.

The first few pictures were mainly of Nani and Lilo, but as he turned to the fifth picture, he gasped, as he had found what he was looking for.

Lilo was smiling and hugging the little blue dog.

There were many more pictures of the dog after that. These included ones of the dog smiling, laughing, being hugged by Nani, reading a book, sitting in a sandcastle, wearing a hula skirt and dancing, with Lilo playing a ukulele, who was next to him, surfing with Nani and Lilo, being thrown up into the air by David, being squirted by Lilo with a spray bottle, dressed up as Elvis and playing a ukulele, being kissed on the nose by Lilo, and hugging the little rag doll in a homemade bed.

Michael put these pictures in a separate pile and began looking through the fifth packet.

These pictures were even more of a shock to him then the last ones.

Most of the pictures contained Lilo and the dog, but there were also ones of what appeared to be two **_aliens._**

One was particularly large with four eyes while the other was very slim, had three legs and one big eye, like a Cyclops.

On one picture of the aliens, written down the bottom was 'Jumba and Pleakley, Christmas 02.' They were dressed in elf costumes and the larger alien was carrying a sac.

But the last picture, and the only picture like this, shocked him the most.

The little blue dog was sitting in the large alien's hand. But the dog too, appeared to be an alien as well, as it had antennae on it's head, three spikes on its back and an extra set of arms.

Written down the bottom of this picture was 'Stitch and Jumba, two days after exile on Earth.'

Stitch? He had often heard Lilo mention the name Stitch around the house. He had guessed it was something to do with her sewing, but now he realised, that this must be the name of the little blue alien.

He was pretty much freaked out by now.

Why hadn't Lilo ever told him about these aliens that her family knew about?

He cleaned up the rest of the attic, then gathered up the pictures of the aliens and 'Stitch' and headed downstairs. He put the ladder away then went into the study and spread the pictures out on his desk.

"Finished?"

"Yeah, just about."

Lilo stepped over to him, and noticed the pictures of 'Stitch' and the aliens on the desk.

"What's all this…?"

Her eyes fell across the picture of her hugging Stitch, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Stitch…"

"Lilo, who are these, 'aliens?' How come you have never told me anything about them?"

"Stitch…"

"Lilo?"

"Where did you find all these?"

"In a box in the attic. Lilo, can you please explain to me? Now?"

"Ok, ok it's about time I told you everything anyway."

Lilo scooped up the pictures from the desk and led him into the lounge.

"It all started when I was six. I was sad, because none of my hula-school classmates wanted to be my friend. They all ran away from me when I showed them my doll, Scrump."

Michael's thoughts lingered back to the little rag doll in the attic.

"I ran home, crying, and locked myself inside. Then Nani arrived home and yelled at me to open the door because there was a social worker coming to make sure that she was taking care of me properly. The social worker, whose name turned out to be 'Cobra Bubbles,' was a bi-…"

"Cobra BUBBLES!?"

"Yeah, I know, weird. Anyway, he was a big, tough looking bloke, but he didn't scare me. I was very bad and I stuffed up the speech I was supposed to say. Bubbles told Nani that she had three days to change his mind about being able to care for me properly, or I would be taken away. He left and we had a BIG fight. Later that night, we made up and I was showing her my pictures when the lights buzzed and went out. We went to the window and there was a green object falling into orbit. It crashed just in the woods behind our house, and since I was only six, I thought it was a falling star, so I pushed Nani out of my room and wished for a friend who would never run away from me. Nani must have been listening anyway, because the next day she took me to the pound. I went in and had a look around, but I couldn't find any dogs, until I turned around."

"What was behind you?"

"A blue dog. I waved to him and said 'Hi!'"

"What happened then?"

"Stop interrupting. He said 'Hi!' back, and then he hugged me. I thought he was wicked, so I took him out to Nani. She was shocked by him, but she let me adopt him in the end."

"I named him 'Stitch' and I bought him for two dollars. He was very bad and Nani nearly kicked him out, until I yelled to her about 'Ohana' and she changed her mind. Later on I was nearly taken away because Stitch and an alien called 'Jumba', who was trying to catch him, destroyed our house. There was also another alien called 'Pleakley,' but I can't remember him that well. After the house blew up all these fire trucks came and helped stifle the blaze. Bubbles put me in his car to take me away, but when I heard Nani begging him not to take me away from her, I grew really scared and ran into the forest. Stitch stopped me and showed me that he was not a dog, but an alien. I didn't know what to do then. He had lied to me the whole time."

"An alien called 'Captain Gantu' then kidnapped me. Gantu was like twenty feet tall and very shark-like. He put me into a tube on the back of his ship, along with Stitch, but somehow, Stitch squeezed himself through the side of the tube and escaped. He tried to help me, but the ship took of too soon and Stitch fell about ten metres back to the ground. I don't know what happened then, but when I looked up from crying, there was this huge, red ship. Bigger than a jet! Anyway, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani and Stitch were all in the ship. Stitch tried to rescue me, but Gantu blasted him off the ship. He fell about twenty kilometres back to Earth, but was luckily unharmed. As Gantu flew back down over him, I yelled to him 'Don't leave me, ok?' After sometime, he eventually freed me, then after Jumba landed the ship in the ocean, there was a big confrontation on the beach. I learnt that Stitch was not born, but genetically created by Dr Jumba Jookiba and that he was also known as 'Experiment 626." He was under arrest and was about to be led into a ship to be taken to a desert asteroid, but I saved him and he was sentenced to life on exile on Earth, with me, Nani, Pleakley and Jumba."

"Our lives were very happy after that. Stitch became the closest friend I ever had. He always waited for me everyday when I arrived home from school, and cheered me up whenever I was sad. Until, one day, when I was fourteen, I arrived home to find Stitch not waiting where he usually waited for me. I panicked, and ran inside to find Nani, Jumba and Pleakley tearing the house apart. I asked what was wrong and where was Stitch, and Nani told me that they had been searching for him all day. We looked everywhere over the next few days, even putting up missing posters, but we couldn't find him anywhere. I became ill and had a few breakdowns, I missed him so much. Nani eventually told me that there was a big fight between herself and Stitch on the day that he had run away. Stitch was hurt both emotionally and physically. He left sometime before I returned home from school."

"What happened after that?"

"Jumba and Pleakley began to drift apart from us to. Jumba was very upset. He searched for Stitch the most, everyday and night, tiring himself out. Even his tracking device couldn't lock onto Stitch's DNA. It was understandable though, as Stitch was like his son. I think Jumba and Pleakley are living somewhere up in the hills at the moment."

Lilo couldn't take it anymore. She broke down.

"Oh, Michael, I miss him so much."

"I understand."

Michael hugged his wife.

"I think it's best if you had an early night. Come on." He helped her into their room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see him again."

"I doubt it."

Michael left the room, closing the door behind him.

Whoa, 9 pages on word! Anyway, how was that? Please R&R - Em:-)


	2. Finding Stitch

Finished chpt 2. Enjoy!

**Finding Stitch**

The next morning, Michael was getting ready for work, when last night's events lingered back into his mind.

'No matter what, I will do everything I can to find 'Stitch.' I can't stand seeing Lilo this unhappy,' he thought.

He ate his breakfast, called goodbye to Lilo, who was still in bed, and climbed into his car.

Later that afternoon, instead of going straight home to Lilo, he called her.

"Hi, honey There's something that needs to be done at work, so I won't be home until later on tonight, ok?" he said into his mobile.

"Sure, see you then."

Lilo hung up the phone and Michael hung up his mobile, then walked out onto the footpath, looking down Kokaua Street.

He felt guilty about lying to his wife, but he had to in order to start his search for 'Stitch.'

For nearly five hours, he searched.

He looked everywhere, including Neehow and another close by area, which he had never been to.

He looked in alleyways, parks, abandoned buildings, streets, dead- ends, and even went into a few shops, holding up a picture of 'Stitch' to the people serving behind the counters.

Unfortunately, nobody had ever heard of 'Stitch.'

But, when he went to see Kiki at her coffee hut, he got a surprise.

"Oh, I remember him. Little blue dog, he always used to hang around with…now what was the little one's name? Hmmm."

"Lilo?"

"Oh yes, that's right. Wait, how do you know her?"

"She's my wife."

"Really? Tell her I said she can stop by anytime for a coffee. She was always so sweet and polite to me as a child."

"Sure, thanks for your help. Oh, by the way, any idea where this little guy might be now? Have you seen him anywhere?"

"No…no wait, yes I have. I don't know whether I was imagining things or not, but I thought I saw a little blue figure a few weeks ago when I was going up to Honuapo to visit my sister. I didn't get a good view of it though as I was in my car. It was near the end of Kokaua Street."

Michael thanked her once again, and headed for Kokaua Street.

He drove up to the very end, where he had never been before, and noticed a few old, falling down buildings.

The place was practically abandoned.

He looked back down to where he came from, and everything seemed like it was thousands of miles away.

Michael searched for about half and hour. During this time, he came upon an old abandoned house on a hill.

He cautiously proceeded up the driveway, and then walked up some very creaky stairs to the front door of the house.

He wished for his flashlight.

Michael couldn't remember exactly where, but he knew that he had definitely seen this house somewhere before.

Then it clicked.

Could this be the house Lilo grew up in? It did look awfully like the one in the pictures.

He opened the front door and peered inside.

"Hello?"

No answer came to him, so he proceeded inside and looked around.

He found scraps of food on the floor and a blanket and pillow.

But that was all he found.

'I guess that some poor homeless guy must be living here,' he thought as he headed back towards his car.

'I hope Lilo isn't too worried.'

He climbed back into his car and started his long journey home.

Michael was very sleepy, and could hardly keep his eyes open from driving for what seemed to him like forever.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG, and Michael could feel himself violently being jerked out of his seat.

His head came into contact with the dashboard, and he slipped out of consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hhheellllloooooo…..hhh…hhheellloo…"

The voice sounded distant. Michael tried to move. Was this a dream? "Wwwhhaa…wha?"

He groaned.

"Hhh..hhh…hheelllooo?"

Michael started drifting back into consciousness.

He opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, although he was able to make out a figure standing over him.

"Hhh..hhh…hiiii?" it said.

The figure seemed to be trouble - saying hello.

Michael weakly responded.

"Hello."

"Is awake?"

It had a gravely voice, telling Michael that this was not human.

Suddenly Michael's senses snapped on, and he sat up, rubbing his head. In the darkness, he could see a small outline standing next him.

"Gee tu jay, naga?"

The creature spoke in a strange language. Michael had never heard any of these words before. Just what was this thing?

"What… did you say?"

"Youga naga sleep anymore. Youga awake."

"Well, obviously. Where am I?"

Michael rubbed his head again.

"Youga car accident. Meega hear noise and save. Youga sleeping when find." It replied in broken English.

"Wait! My car!"

"Car go down hill."

Michael raced to the steel fence on the side of the road, which had a big gap in it, and looked down. A few metres below, the faint outline of a car was visible.

"Oh no, that's gonna cost me."

"Youga could've been hurt so meega pulled youga out. Youga crashed into pole; meega ran ojuba and pulled youga out just in time. Car rolled down hill.

Michael stepped away from the fence and looked towards the creature. He still couldn't see it properly because of the dark. This began to frustrate him.

Suddenly it spoke again.

"Youga Okeytaka?"

"What?"

"Youga Okeytaka?"

These words sounded something along the lines of 'You ok' so he replied,

"Yes, I guess."

"Okeytaka. Youga takka Stitch."

Michael froze, and his heart skipped a beat.

"What did you say?"

"Youga takka meega."

"No, something else."

"Okeytaka?"

"No, something that started with S."

"Oh, Stitch."

'Stitch? Could it be?' Michael didn't know whether he was hearing correctly. Did this small creature just say Stitch?

"What is your name?" he asked the creature.

"Meega Stitch. Gaba youga name?"

"Stitch!? Oh my God. Really?"

"Ih." He sounded confused.

"Um, Stitch?"

"Ih?"

"Can you follow me please?"

"Okeytaka."

Michael walked up to the next streetlight, which was a few metres away and turned around.

Slowly, the creature came into the light and Michael got his first glimpse of it.

It was blue.

"I don't believe it!" Michael yelled with happiness.

He bent down and inspected Stitch.

His long ears had two splits, one on the top of one ear, and the other on the bottom of the other ear, along with a few scars and tears. His eyes were pitch black, like two holes which could suck in anyone's soul, and he had two dark blue markings, one on the back of his head, and one on his back. He had a stubby tail and his fur was ruffled. He looked like he had been through a lot over the years.

Michael took the picture of Stitch out of his jacket and held it up next to Stitch.

Stitch looked a lot like he did in the picture, but there was a few noticeable differences, due to his years of living in hiding and on the streets and such.

"I have _FINALLY_ found you."

"How do youga know about meega?"

"Um…lets get to that in a minute, but first of all, can I ask you a question?"

"Ih."

"Are you an alien?"

A startled look crossed Stitch's face, and he backed away a bit.

"No, no, no it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to know. Are you?"

Stitch hesitated.

"It's ok, you can tell me. I'm not a scientist or anything."

"Ih."

"Meaning?"

"Yes. Stitch is alien."

"Can you show me? I need to be sure of something."

"Ih. Stitch guess."

Stitch's left ear twitched a little bit, then a pair of antennae immerged from his head, a set of spikes unfolded on his back, and an extra set of arms produced from his side.

"Ok, thanks."

Stitch's arms, spikes and antennae went back into his body.

"Well, what am I going to do about my car?"

"Stitch can get!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Look at how small you are. You could never lift it. Let alone, how would you be able to get down there?"

"Stitch climb."

"Climb?"

"Ih. Claws and extra arms."

"Ok, but how can you get my car? There's no way anybody could bring that up here without a crane."

"Stitch can lift. Light as feather."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Naga. Isa machooga."

Then, to Michael's amazement, Stitch pushed out his extra arms and started to climb down the hill. Michael grew concerned, so he ran to the fence and yelled,

"STITCH! BE CAREFUL!"

"NAGA WORRY, STITCH INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Michael heard him yell back.

"WHAT!?"

"IH, YOUGA HEARD MEEGA RIGHT."

There was a moment's silence. Then suddenly, there was a loud bang.

"STITCH!!"

"STITCH OKEYTAKA! WAS TIN CAN WITH WHEELS. STITCH PAY FOR DAMAGE, NAGA WORRY!"

Michael looked down over the fence and nearly fell down the hill himself from what he saw, also from laughing about what Stitch had just said.

His car was slowly coming up the hill towards him.

Michael moved out the way just in time, as his car immerged from the hill. Stitch was holding it in his two top arms, and climbing up with his extra arms.

He jumped over the fence, put the car down, then retracted his extra arms back into his body.

Michael just gawped in amazement.

"Pinca."

"But…how?"

"Stitch can lift three thousand times own weight."

"Wow…"

Stitch just grinned.

"Well, then I guess I better head off. Li- I mean my wife will be getting worried."

Stitch's ears drooped, and went flat across his back.

"Ohh…okeytaka. Stitch go home too then," he said sadly.

"Do you live in that house up there?"

"Ih. Goodbye."

"What do you mean goodbye?"

"Gaba?"

"Do you really want to spend your life living in that old house. Wouldn't you rather come with me?

"Gaba? Youga sure?"

"Yes!"

"Stitch naga alone anymore?"

"Nope, go and get your things."

"Okeytaka!"

Michael just smiled as he watched the small alien scurry back up to his now old home.

He could hear him screaming 'Takka,' which he guessed meant thank-you.

Michael climbed into his car, and with a few bangs, he got it started.

His mobile suddenly buzzed, and he took it out of his pocket to look at it.

The message was from Lilo, of course.

She was worried and wanted him home now, so he replied to her, telling her that he would be home shortly, and not to worry.

Also, that there would be a surprise in store for her.

"Stitch takka youga very much."

Stitch jumped up and down by the passenger side door, and Michael snorted as it looked funny, seeing his head bob up and down.

He leaned across and opened the door.

Stitch practically knocked Michael back into the driver's side door from bowling into him and hugging him so hard.

"You're welcome," he replied laughing. "And you can call me Michael."

"Micahael?"

"No, Mi-cahel."

"Michael?"

"Yep." Michael messed the extra tuft of fur on Stitch's head.

He laughed at his annoyed look.

"Got everything, then?"

"Ih!"

Stitch didn't have very much.

He had the blanket and pillow, which Michael had seen when he looked in the house, and a small orange top with the number 626 on the front. Also a small, square picture and a little bag.

"Can I have a look?"

"Ih."

Michael took the picture from him and squinted at it in the dark, trying to make out the figures, due to the fact that the overhead light would not work. It was a picture of Lilo, Nani, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley.

"Who are they?" Michael asked him, playing dumb.

"Meega and meega best friend Lilo, Lilo larger sister Nani, meega creator and father figure Jumba, and Jumba friend Pleakley."

"Jumba…created you?"

"Ih. Stitch real name Experiment 626, but Lilo named meega Stitch."

"Ok then. Buckle up."

"Naga seatbelt."

"Oh, ok."

Michael pulled Stitch's blanket over him and tucked the pillow behind his head. His ear somehow got caught behind the pillow, so he gently pulled it out. He felt it give a little twitch.

While Stitch made himself comfortable, Michael had a look in the little bag.

It had a couple of hundred dollar bills and a few coins, also a charm necklace. Michael gasped as he realised that it was exactly like the one that Lilo wore around her neck.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked him.

"Never mind. Comfy?"

"Ih."

Michael started to drive.

After about ten minutes, and after Stitch had stopped hanging his head out the window, with his tounge hanging out of his mouth, Michael asked him about what happened all those years ago.

"So, how did you end up living on the streets for so long?"

"Nani kicked meega out."

"Why?"

"Stitch had coffee without permission. When Nani noticed mug, Nani got really mad at meega. Nani screamed at meega, and insulted meega worse than Nani ever had before. Nani called meega 'Mutant,' 'Disconfigured,' 'Ugly,' and said to meega 'We should have never adopted you. You have practically ruined our Ohana.' Stitch was very upset. But Stitch will naga forget what happened next."

"What?"

"Nani hurt meega. Meega still have big bruise."

"How did she hurt you?"

"Nani picked meega up by neck, hard, winded meega and slapped meega thigh very hard. Meega had tears of pain from all of hurting."

"Ohh…why would she do such a thing?" Michael felt like crying. How could someone be so mean?

"Nani was very grumpy that day because Pleakley ruined her dress. Meega ran up to room and cried for few hours. Meega then decided enough is enough. Meega grabbed blanket, bag, pillow, top, stole money from Jumba's evil genius money making machine and then meega ran away. Meega turned of inner tracking device so Jumba never find meega."

"Oh dear God, you poor thing..."

Stitch sadly looked away.

"Don't worry, Stitch. From now on, you will have the best years of your life, and I going to make sure nobody can ruin them for you."

Michael looked at Stitch and noticed a tear in his eye.

"Takka Michael. But Stitch will naga be happy without Lilo."

"Don't worry, you will see her again."

"Naga nota…"

There was a period of silence, until eventually, Michael pulled into their driveway.

Stitch was asleep, so he gently woke him up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Please review:-)

Nightw2 – Thanks! Actually, to tell you the truth, I completely forgot to mention Finder. But he did help look for Stitch, though. He just gave up along with the rest of the family.

Terrifel – Don't worry, Lilo does see Stitch again, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. BTW - I have a Stitch plushie too!


	3. Back at last

Well, here's the third chpt! Thanks 4 the reviews. Hope you enjoy it!

**Back at last**

"Where are we?"

"This is where I live. My wife is inside, waiting, so you just wait on my porch until I signal for you to come in, ok?"

"Ih."

"Grab your gear. Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Michael helped Stitch by carrying his blanket and pillow up to the porch, then he locked up his car.

"Wait here, ok?"

"Ih."

Michael stepped inside the house, and found Lilo in their bedroom.

All of the pictures that he had found in the attic were spread out on the bed, and Lilo was silently gazing at them.

"MICHAEL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Outside, Stitch's ears perked up.

"Calm down, calm down. Something came up. I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yes." Michael kissed his wife, and then led her downstairs.

He sat her down on the lounge.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

"You're not going out again, are you?"

"No."

Michael went out on the front porch, and picked up Stitch's gear.

"Just wait another minute, ok?"

"Ih."

Michael went back inside, and placed Stitch's gear inside next to Lilo on the lounge.

"What's all this? Did you go through the good will again?"

She went on to say more questions, but she froze when she found the little bag.

She opened up the bag, and tears formed in her eyes when she found the charm necklace.

"It can't be…" Then she found Stitch's top.

"No…Michael, where did? How? When….?"

"Wait here, honey."

Michael went back to the door, while Lilo watched, and beckoned to something outside.

Lilo peered curiously.

All of a sudden, a blue foot appeared in the door-frame.

Lilo gasped, while Michael said something to whatever was outside.

Suddenly, the thing came into the house.

It stood there, looking around. It was blue, had dark, black eyes, long ears, a stubby tail, and dark blue markings on the back of its head and back. It's fur was ruffled and its ears had scars and tears.

Suddenly, its gaze came across Lilo and it squinted, as if trying to come to terms with what it saw.

"Stitch…?"

"Lilo?"

"STITCH!!"

Lilo screamed and jumped of the lounge, lunging herself at Stitch.

"LILO!"

She scooped him up and hugged and kissed him.

"Stitch! You've finally come back!! I have missed you so much! DON'T YOU EVER RUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!"

"Ih. Stitch missed Lilo too. Stitch soka."

"Oh Stitch, I have been so lonely and depressed without you."

"Stitch leave Lilo for reason."

"You did?"

"Ih. Good reason. Stitch naga wanted to leave, but Stitch had to."

"Why?"

Stitch started to cry.

Lilo hugged him tightly and stroked his ears and back.

"Why?"

"Nani…"

"I thought I always knew it had something to do with her…"

"Ih…"

Lilo told Michael to grab Stitch's gear and to follow her up to their bedroom. She carried him up to her bed, moved the pictures, and sat down with him in her arms, stroking him gently.

He was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down, calm down….sshhhhhh…there now, its ok, you're with me now…shhhhh."

Stitch still sobbed, and Lilo rubbed his tummy.

He purred a little, but still sobbed.

"Are you up to telling me what happened?"

"Nn…naga."

"Why don't you just rest, then. You've been through a lot. Would you like something to eat?"

"Ih."

"Coconut cake?"

"Naga. Stitch go crazy."

"Anything?"

"Ih."

Michael comforted Stitch while Lilo went to get him something to eat.

When Lilo returned, she asked for some privacy with Stitch.

Michael understood. Lilo and Stitch had been through a lot over the years without each other. He left the room.

"Here, eat this."

Lilo handed him a biscuit, while she put the other biscuits she brought with her on the bedside table.

"Stitch, you don't know what it's been like for me without you. After you left, I fell really ill and I had a few breakdowns."

"Stitch soka. Stitch sad too."

"Can you tell me what happened on the day you left? Are you up to it?"

"Okeytaka, Stitch tell."

Lilo picked him up and cradled him, stroking the back of his head.

"Stitch went into kitchen and had mug of coffee. Stitch did not ask Nani because Stitch thought would not matter. Stitch thought to himself, 'will be ok, maybe today different,' but Nani found mug and got really mad at meega. Nani insulted meega. Nani called meega 'Ugly,' 'Mutant,' 'Disconfigured,' and said to meega, 'We should never have adopted you. You have practically ruined our Ohana.'"

"Ohh…." Lilo had tears in her eyes.

"Then Nani picked meega up by meega neck and winded meega. Nani hit meega thigh and screamed at meega. Stitch have big bruise."

"Can I see?"

"Ih."

Stitch turned himself over and on the upper part of his left leg, Lilo could see a near black bruise.

"Meega was very upset. Meega ran up to room and cried for few hours. Then meega decided enough was enough. Meega grabbed pillow, blanket, top, bag and charm, then stole money from house."

"Where did you go?"

"Meega ran outside and hid up big tree out front. Meega watched youga come home, then fled into woods. Meega turned of genetic tracking device so Jumba couldn't find meega. Meega ran and ran, until eventually tired out and lived in spot for few years. Used money to buy food."

"How did you survive all those other years?"

"Stitch found many abandoned places. When youga and Ohana moved out of home, meega lived there."

"But we searched everywhere for you! Even there!"

"Stitch hid when youga and Ohana searched area. Stitch found Michael, though. Stitch saved Michael and Michael offered Stitch home here."

"Well, I think you better get some sleep now. I'm gonna call off work tomorrow, and stay here with you. You can sleep in our bed tonight. We'll sleep on the fold out bed downstairs, ok? You call me if you need anything."

"Ih, Lilo"

Lilo stood up with him in her arms, and pulled back the doona. She placed Stitch in the bed and pulled the doona up to his chin.

"Have a good rest. Remember, just call if you need me."

"Ih."

"Oh wait a minute, I have something you might like, be back in a minute."

"Okeytaka." Stitch replied.

Lilo returned a short time later with her old doll 'Scrump.'

"Here, you can sleep with Scrump."

"Takka."

"Goodnight Stitch, I love you."

Lilo petted him on the head, then left.

"Gee tu jay, Lilo."

Stitch snuggled down under the doona and hugged Scrump.

So much had changed in just one night.

He was thankful to be reunited with his best friend and soon fell into a deep slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------

"How's Stitch?"

"He's fine. He's asleep. I let him sleep in our room tonight. We'll sleep here, on the fold up bed. I'm gonna take the day off work tomorrow, you know, clean him up, talk to him, maybe take him for a checkup at the vet."

"Ok, sure."

Lilo yawned. "Let's hit the sack, I'm wiped."

"Good idea. You'll never believe what happened to my car."

"Oh no. What's it gonna cost?"

"How'd you know?"

"Maybe because it's happened like twenty times before. What happened this time?"

"Well, lets just say I fell asleep at the wheel."

"You WHAT!?"

"I was just so tired from looking for Stitch all night that I just fell asleep."

"So that's what you were doing all night. You lied to me."

"But it was worth it."

"Defiantly, but you could have told me the truth."

"Didn't you want a nice surprise?"

"I can never win with you."

"Nope."

"So what's it gonna cost?"

"Dunno. Not much. It didn't get damaged too much. It's still drivable."

"That's good."

"Yeah, Stitch saved me. He offered to pay for some of the damage."

"Stitch saved you?"

"Yeah, I crashed into a pole, and I was knocked unconscious. Stitch said that he pulled me out just before the car went over the edge of a hill."

"Ok. Just consider yourself lucky. Anyway, how long did it take you to find him?"

"A fair few hours. I searched everywhere."

"Tell me the rest tomorrow."

"Sure."

Lilo and Michael got themselves ready for bed, and then they pulled out the fold up bed.

They climbed in.

"Goodnight, Michael."

"Goodnight, Lilo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like that? Next chapter will be up soon.Review 4 me!

Nightw2 – Heh, I don't really pay much attention to the maths side of things. But what a stupid mistake. Sorry! ;-)

Terrifel – Yeah, I can just imagine the headlines too! You're welcome, glad you liked it! :-)

Yaarp16 – You did? Thanks! Hope you like this chpt! :-)

Ovni – Yeah, hopefully it can get better! :-)


	4. Stitch's first day back

Sorry haven't updated for a while. Been busy and other times couldn't be stuffed turnin on the computer. Anyway, yes geckoo, Nani's in this chpt. Hope you like it!

**Stitch's first day back **

Something woke Lilo up the next morning. She didn't know what it was at first, but then it occurred. Stitch was here!

She jumped out of bed, and nearly tripped over when she went up the stairs from running so fast.

When she arrived at her bedroom door, she went very quiet.

She opened the door and peered in.

She could barely make out Stitch's ears because the doona was pulled up over him so high.

She quietly stepped over to the bed and gently pulled down the doona.

Stitch was fast asleep, cuddling Scrump close to his tummy.

Lilo attempted to leave the room without making any noise, but due to his supersensitive hearing, he woke up.

"….Gaba?.." he moaned.

"Stitch! Did you have a good sleep?"

"Ih."

Lilo went over and sat next to him on the bed. "Sorry, did I wake you up to soon? Do you still want to rest?"

"Naga."

"Ok, come on then."

She picked him up and let him lay back in her arms while she carried him downstairs.

Michael was in the kitchen getting ready for work.

"Sorry, hon, gotta go. Some important people are coming today for an inspection. Could get a raise!"

"Oh, ok, see you later then."

Lilo kissed him, and then he petted Stitch on the head.

"See ya tonight. Have fun with Lilo."

"Bye bye."

Stitch waved to Michael. Michael laughed as he headed out the door.

"So, do you want something to eat?"

"Naga, Stitch not hungry yet."

"Well, I'm just gonna call my boss and say that I'm sick. Then I want to get you cleaned up. You're a disgrace."

"Okeytaka."

Lilo called her boss, and when she took Stitch into the bathroom, he didn't flinch or try to run away.

"What happened to being afraid of water?"

"Stitch used to doonga. Live outside."

"Ok, well, at least I won't have to put up with you trying to escape anymore."

"Ih."

Lilo half filled the bath,and then, for Stitch's sake, she threw in a few bath toys she found under the sink and some bubble bath. She picked him up and let him sit in the tub.

"Ok, the sooner, the better."

She picked up a scrubber, then added some soap onto it, and began to scrub his fur.The water nearly went pitch black from dirt and muck, so she had to refill the tub.

Stitch started to let out little purrs.

"Will you be alright by yourself for a little while? The tub's only half full, so unless you try it, it's impossible for you to drown."

"Okeytaka. Why Stitch want to drown?"

"I was just joking."

"Oh. Heh heh."

Lilo left him to play with the toys and clean himself, and went into the kitchen.

'I wonder what I could give him,' she thought to herself.

She searched the house for possessions she thought might make him feel at home again.

Eventually, she found the old 'Ugly Duckling' book, which Stitch read over and over again when she was young. She also found his old yellow blanket and his pillow, which were crammed into the back of her closet.

She then went outside and took all of her pineapples out of the crate, which she kept them in, and carried the crate inside. She placed one of her blankets in the bottom of the crate, then placed his yellow blanket and pillow on top, also retrieving 'Scrump' and placing her on the pillow.

She carried the mini crate-bed upstairs and placed it next to her side of the bed in her and Michael's room.

"Lllleeellllloooooo!!"

"Coming, Stitch!"

She hurried into the bathroom, and found him shivering in the bath, as he had drained the water.

She lifted him out and wrapped a big towel around him, rubbing him down.

"Come on, then."

She picked him up, in the towel and carried him into the lounge, where she let him sit next to the TV.

"Wait here, dry yourself."

"Ih."

She went into her bedroom and got her hairdryer. It would be much quicker to dry him with, and make his fur soft and fluffy.

He was still shivering when she returned to him.

She plugged in the hairdryer.

"Ok, let go of the towel."

He dropped the towel and she turned on the hairdryer. She began to blow-dry his fur, though she still had to rub him with the towel in some places.

When she was finished, she grabbed a brush from the dresser in her room, and hung the towel up on the clothesline.

She returned to him in the lounge and groomed him.

He purred, and stared at her, a look of happiness on his face. She noticed that his eyes, which before were filled with gloom and despair, now gave of a little shine.

"Stitch happy to be back."

"Yes, I'm glad you're back too. Please don't leave me again."

"Naga worry, Stitch stay."

When Lilo had finished grooming him, she checked him over for any cuts or bruises, which would need cream. Luckily, he only had one, and that was the one on his thigh.

"How sore is it?"

"Naga as sore as before. But hurts when touch."

Lilo gently lay him across her lap, on his stomach, and picked up his left leg. She rubbed some cream she had brought with her onto the bruise. 

"But, I don't understand."

"Gaba?"

"Why would Nani do such a thing? I mean, it was only a mug of coffee, wasn't it?"

"Ih."

"I'm gonna have a serious talk to her."

"When Lilo seeing Nani?"

"Well, today I guess."

"Naga!"

"It's ok. Don't worry, she can't hurt you anymore."

Stitch moaned.

"You can just stay up in our room until she goes, if you want."

"Ih…okeytaka." He sighed.

"There. Is it stinging?"

"Little bit."

Lilo put the cap back onto the cream, then she picked him up and carried him into the kitchen.

"That looks so much better. I could hardly recognize you when you stepped into the house last night."

"Ih. Stitch dirty from living outside."

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Ih. Can Stitch have toast and orange juice?"

"Of course you can!"

"Takka."

Lilo began preparing breakfast for the two of them. She was buttering Stitch's toast, when suddenly the phone rang. She jumped, and Stitch snorted.

"Hello? Oh, hi Nani."

Stitch dropped the spoon he had been playing with. It landed on the floor with a loud '_CLANG'_

"What? Oh ok. Um….I don't know. I guess."

She looked toward Stitch.

"Come over? When, today?"

A look of fear spread on Stitch's face, and he jumped of the table and buried his head into Lilo's leg. She reached down and petted him on the head.

"Sure. Just, don't, you know, come in all loud like you usually do. And I don't think it would be a very good idea to bring the kids….Why? Oh, because, well, someone's here, and I just don't think it's a good idea. Can you have someone babysit?….Ok….Yeah….Ok, see you then." Lilo hung up the phone.

"She's coming in an hour."

Stitch whimpered, and Lilo could feel him bury his head deeper into her leg. She bent down and picked him up, and he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Calm down…it's not for another hour."

She sat him down at the table and began to put jam on the toast. Once she had finished, she set the plate in front of him, along with the orange juice, and he devoured it all in three seconds flat.

"Oh…Lilo!"

"Don't worry, she's not going to do anything. Just stay with me."

"Ih," he replied nervously. "Gaba kids?"

"Oh, Nani got married to David a few years after you left and they had two kids, Josh and Victoria. Josh is three and Victoria is five."

"Okeytaka. Did meet ohana?"

"Yes, but Josh was a little afraid of Jumba, so Jumba and Pleakley moved out. You should have seen Jumba. He was the most depressed over your loss. He looked for you nearly everyday and night."

"Where now?"

"I don't know, I think he's living with Pleakley somewhere up in the hills."

Stitch felt bad. He missed his creator very much. They sat in silence for a little while, then Lilo decided to start a conversation.

"So…do you still have extra arms, antennae and spikes?"

"Ih."

"What did you do when you were living in the woods and our house? Did you stay as an alien most of the time?"

"Ih, but when people were near, Stitch stayed in dog form."

"Ok. Does it hurt if you keep them in too long?"

"Ih."

"How long have you had them in?"

"Showed Michael last night, but then kept in since."

"Ok, you can have them out now if you want. Noone's gonna come except for Nani, and that's in – she looked at the clock – around fifty minutes."

"Okeytaka." He reverted to his alien form.

"Ok…I'm gonna book an appointment for you at the vet, so they can check you out and see if you have any infections or anything."

"Okeytaka."

Then for some reason, she kept staring and squinting at something on his head.

"Gaba?"

She walked over and held up his left ear.

"Oh, dear, what happened there?"

"Gaba?" She picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, holding him up to the mirror.

"Did you cut it somehow?"

"Has been there for ages."

"What happened?"

"Stitch cut on tree branch. Really hurt. When stopped bleeding, meega discovered that had it had been ripped open."

"That really needs to be looked at. It could be infected. Hang on, I'll call the vet."

She let him sit down on the edge of the sink and ran into the kitchen.

He could hear her talking on the phone. He jumped down from the sink and followed her in.

"There, I've booked you in for six-thirty tonight, so just be ready, ok?"

"Okeytaka."

"I can't let the vet see that you're an alien, so you'll need to hide you're extra features, and I'll make sure that he doesn't take any x-rays or blood samples."

"Okeytaka."

"You still hungry?"

"Naga."

"What would you like to do?"

"Can Stitch explore?"

"Sure."

Stitch explored around the house for a good twenty minutes. When he looked around Lilo's room, he found a picture of him up on her dresser. He took it down, and looked at it. He could still remember the day very clearly. It was taken when Lilo was only ten.

"I stare at that picture all the time…well, now I don't have to that you're here."

"Ih."

He looked across the room to Lilo standing in the doorway.

"Come here. Let's go watch some TV."

"Okeytaka."

Stitch ran across the room and jumped into her arms. They proceeded downstairs, and Lilo switched on the TV. She sat down on the lounge, and beckoned for him to sit in her lap. He jumped onto the lounge, and she let him lay back on her stomach. Being totally absorbed in the movie that was on, and relaxing while Lilo rubbed his tummy, Stitch completely lost track of time, and forgot all about Nani. He was just about to drift off, when there was a loud '_ding dong.' _He jerked up in her lap, and his ears flew up. A distant, but fimilar scent drifted into his nose.

He screamed, and buried himself into Lilo's arms, curling up into a ball.

"Oh…Stitch…..don't worry. Everything will be ok, she's not going to hurt you."

He whimpered.

"There, there, calm down."

She gently stroked along his back, making him uncurl and look up at her, his face plastered with an expression of dead fright.

'_Ding dong'_

He whimpered again and buried his head into her chest.

"Hush…I'm going to answer the door now, ok?"

"Okeytaka." She could feel him slightly shaking.

He could feel her moving towards the door, then suddenly, there was a creak as it opened.

Stitch shook harder.

"Hi Nani."

"Hey kiddo…cute plush. Where did you get it?"

"Plush? Huh? …Come in."

"How's thing's going?"

"Good. The most wonderful thing in the world has happened."

"Really?"

"Yes, sit down."

Nani pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table.

She stared at Stitch in Lilo's arms, still thinking he was an oversized plush.

"Hey, cool! It's vibrating! Did you get it from the show?"

Lilo snorted. "Uh…"

"Can I see? It really reminds me of…um…hang on…what was his name again? Oh right, that's it. Stitch."

"Um..Nani…."

"I still feel awful what I did to him. I never got to apologize. Wonder if we'll ever see him again."

"Nani."

"Can I see it?"

"NANI!"

"Oh…sorry, yes Lilo?"

"This is not a plush, vibrating toy, if that's what you think it is."

"It…isn't?"

"No."

"Well, it looks like one. What is it then?"

"It's Stitch."

Nani dropped the spoon she had been holding from the teacup onto the floor. Like Stitch's, it landed with a loud _'CLANG'_

"WHAT!?"

Stitch slowly looked up from Lilo's chest. He looked at Nani. The two stared at each other for a good while.

"Oh my god…."

Stitch whimpered.

Nani reached her hand out towards him. His whimpering grew louder and he buried his head back into Lilo's chest. She could feel him shaking really hard. Nani touched his back, and that did it. Stitch curled himself into a shivering, whimpering ball in her arms.

"Um…I should point out that he is VERY afraid of you and he still hasn't forgotten what you did to him."

"I can't believe it….after all these years."

"We need to have a talk, Nani."

"Sure….I just can't believe it."

"Calm down Stitch, she won't hurt you. Come on, uncurl…please?"

Stitch slowly uncurled himself in her arms.

He looked up at her, and tried to pretend that Nani wasn't there.

"I'm going to put you down."

Stitch whimpered again. "Naga!"

"Please Stitch? I have to make Nani a cup of tea."

"O…okeytaka."

She set the shivering Stitch down. He clung to her leg, and hid himself behind it.

Lilo made Nani's tea, which was extremely hard, as Stitch was clinging to and riding along with her leg as she walked. Every time Nani would speak, he would whimper.

When she had finished, she sat down, and Stitch was instantly in her lap, shivering slightly.

"Nani, please tell me why you made Stitch leave?"

"I…I didn't know he would leave. I didn't mean any of the things I said. I was really angry."

"But you winded him, and hurt him physically! How could you do such a thing! Stitch?"

"Ih?"

"Stand on here for me please."

"Mmm…naga."

"Please?"

Stitch slowly poked his head up and looked at Nani, then he slowly, watching Nani, stood up on the table holding onto Lilo's hand with his two of his four arms.

"Turn around."

"…Ih."

He slowly turned around, still trying to watch Nani over his shoulder.

"Look at his left leg Nani."

A few seconds later, Nani let out a loud gasp.

"Ohh…I am so sorry Stitch. I am sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me. You don't know what I was going through that day. I had a very important meeting to attend to for Wonder Sea Rentals and Pleakley had ripped the dress I was going to wear, which cost me over a hundred dollars. All those things I said, none of them I really meant. I don't know what made me pick you up like that. I'm sorry."

"Stitch…naga nota."

"Don't know what Stitch?" Lilo asked him as he climbed back into her lap.

"Stitch naga nota whether to forgive Nani."

Nani stood up and began to walk around the table towards them.

The closer she got to Stitch, the more frightened he became.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chpt 5 will be up soon. I'm not gonna slack off again.

To my reviewers –

geckoo – You did? Thanks! Hope you liked it! :-)

terrifel – You're welcome! But don't you hate how Nani seems mean in the series? Glad you liked it! :-)

Ovni - Thanks! Can you update your stories soon? There really good! :-)


	5. Gantu's revenge

Wow, 3 reviews on da last chpt already! Thanks! I'm glad that you all like it! Anyway, here's chpt 5! Enjoy!

**Gantu's revenge**

"Nani, I don't think you should-" 

Nani kneeled down beside them, so she was level with Stitch's face.

He whimpered again.

"I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I have missed you."

Stitch stared at her. He looked up to Lilo, and then looked back to Nani.

Nani reached out her hand, and Stitch jerked himself back.

"Please…?"

Stitch relaxed and let Nani pet him, though he was still shivering slightly.

"…Oh….okeytaka. Stitch accept."

"Thanks. I didn't really mean it."

Nani reached out her hands, and Lilo started to put Stitch into them, but Stitch clung to her shirt.

"Oh…Stitch…please? She's not gonna hurt you anymore."

Stitch sighed, and let himself into Nani's arms. She could feel him shivering. His body was tense, but loosened when she petted him.

"There..it's ok. I'm never going to hurt you again. I promise."

"Cachi nostee?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gantu sighed, and sat down on his chair.

"What's up, G-man? Wanna tuna on rye?"

"No."

"You've got that 'I've had my butt kicked for the hundredth time by a little Earth tyke and loose space koala' look!"

625 jumped onto his chair across from Gantu.

"Well?"

"You know what!"

"You're not still moaning about my do-gooder cousin, are you?"

"626 has ruined my life! That little gerbil had me fired for REAL four years ago, remember? He has ruined my reputation, career and so many other things! He captured all of the experiments, even the ones which had been transported to Hamsterveil, and no matter how hard I tried, he still outsmarted me! Well, everything's about to change, 625."

"What are you talking about?"

"For years that little trog has made me miserable, made me out to be a failure. I am not letting him get away with it! I swear! I will have revenge!"

"First, you gotta find him."

"I will find him, 625. And this time, he will NOT outsmart me!"

Gantu slammed his fist down on the control panel.

"626, YOU WILL PAY!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many times are you needing to be cleaning kitchen counter?"

Jumba sighed and sunk down on the futon.

"You know very well that you're not supposed to leave food lying around! Ants are the last thing that we need at the moment!"

Jumba sighed. He looked around the home he shared with his neat-freak friend, Pleakley.

"Ahh…am missing 223. Was designed to be personal vacuum. Very handy around lab."

"What happened to it?"

"I am having no idea."

"Didn't Lilo and Stitch repurpose all of the experiments?"

Jumba flinched at hearing Stitch's name. He sighed again.

"Ahh….yes, is correct. Am missing 626 very much."

"I know you do. But don't worry, you will see him again."

"Am not even knowing if he is still living!"

"What about the tracking device?"

'Ahh….is being no point. Still will not lock onto DNA. If 158 (Finder) could not track, nothing will."

Jumba looked down. Pleakley did his best to cheer up his friend.

"Don't worry. The little monster can't be thatfar."

"Am not knowing."

Pleakley sighed. It would take a miracle to find the rest of their long lost ohana. But Pleakley knew there was always hope, no matter what happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I better go then."

"Sure."

" Stitch?"

"Ih, Nani?"

Stitch's fear of Nani still lingered, but was slowly wearing off. He looked up at her from the floor.

"Would you like to meet my two children? I'm sure David will be happy with the news that you've returned. I still can't believe that you saved Michael!"

"Um….okeytaka."

"I just hope the same thing doesn't happen again."

Lilo sighed. "Jumba was different."

"Yes, well, I'll see you later in the week. Goodbye Stitch."

"Bye."

"See-ya Nani."

"Bye kiddo."

Lilo closed the door, and soon she could hear Nani's car pulling out of the driveway. She looked down, only to notice Stitch in tears.

"Oh, oh oh oh oh….what's wrong?"

She scooped him up.

"Miss…J..Jumba."

"I do to. But don't worry, we'll find them. I'm sure of it. Come on."

Lilo went into the lounge room and turned back on the TV, which she had turned off when Nani arrived. She sat down with Stitch in her lap. She pulled out a hanky and wiped away his tears.

He looked up at her.

"L..Lilo?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Mertle?"

"Mertle? Oh her."

"Ih."

"I'm not sure. She still gave me a tough time at school, even when she found out that you had left. I only made one friend through school, and that was Becky. She always reminded me of you. She was always full of energy and liked coconut cake and coffee. I told her about you, and she was the only one who understood how I felt. I also told her the truth about you, but she kept her promise to me, keeping it a secret. I miss her, but we do still keep in contact."

"How meet Michael?"

"I met him when I was eighteen. I met him...kind of through Mertle."

"Oh." Stitch's thought's suddenly lingered back to Angel.

"I only told him about my childhood recently. He had always wondered about the picture of you on my dresser."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"When you found him, he was looking for you."

"Nota."

"You do?"

"Ih. Told meega."

"Ok. Anyway, let's see whats on…"

She picked up the TV guide and started flipping through it.

"How bout this, 'Earth vs the Spider."

"Ih!"

Stitch relaxed in Lilo's lap again, and purred as she petted him. But, at nearly the same time, Gantu was starting his search for him.

'626, will pay,' he thought. 'This time for sure.'

Gantu laughed to himself evilly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bit of a cliffhanger, huh? Anyway, how was that? Review!

Nightw2 – Thanks! I was wonderin if you could tell me about the 'swapper' episode? The new eps haven't come out over here yet.(I live in Adelaide.) ;-)

Jewel Beadley – Thanks! He will be soon, maybe in the next few chpts :-)

Ovni – Kool, thanks! :-)


	6. The first threat

Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy with the new year and everything. I hope everyone had a great x-mas and…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Lol…anyway, I started typin up chpt 6 and then the computer somehow DELETED EVERYTHING!!! So, yeah had to do it again!!!! Here it is…hope ya like it and thanx 4 all da reviews and suggestions!!!

**The first threat**

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Naga. Stitch guess not."

Lilo led him out of the vet and buckled him into the front seat of her car, then she climbed in the driver's side and started for home.

"Wonder if Michael's home yet?"

"Naga nota."

After about ten more minutes of driving, Lilo finally reached her street, but noticed a lot of police cars and an ambulance.

"Oh no…I wonder what's happened?"

Stitch woke up from his nap and leaned over the dashboard to look out of the front window.

"Uh oh…"

Lilo drove up a bit further, when a police officer stepped up to the window. Lilo rolled it down.

"I'm sorry mam' but you can't come up any further."

"But I live just up there."

"Which no?"

"Number seven."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Lilo gasped, and thought of Michael.

"What happened?!"

"Relax…is your husband Michael Kahoku?"

"Yes..." Lilo's voice was slightly shaky.

"Yes, well your husband's fine, but something attacked your house while you were gone. There's a big hole in the front. Michael only suffered minor damage, but he's being taken to the hospital for x-rays for any internal damage."

"When...now?"

"Yes. Just leave your car here and you and your…um…dog?…er, can go in the ambo with him."

"Ok…thanks."

Lilo reached over and unbuckled Stitch's seatbelt. She picked him up and ran over towards the ambulance.

"Michael? Michael?" She yelled.

"Are you his wife?"a young ambulance officer asked.

"Yes, can I please get in to him?"

"Sure, but, um, just don't let your…dog…near anything."

"Don't worry, he won't."

Lilo climbed into the back of the ambulance, and knelt down beside Michael.

"Hi…honey," he said weakly. "Hey buddy." He ruffled Stitch's fur.

"Michael, what happened!?"

"Well, I got home from work, and I was getting something to eat in the kitchen, reading the note that you wrote to tell me where you were, when suddenly the front of the house gave way and this giant, well, what looked like a giant yellow gun was in my face. Then suddenly I was in some sort of net and this booming voice was laughing. I thought I saw some yellow sort of creature next to the fridge, but I don't know whether I was seeing things."

Lilo gasped, but Stitch let out a ferocious growl, making everyone in the ambulance jump.

"What's wrong buddy?"

Stitch looked at Lilo.

"Gantu's back."

"What?? The big dummy? I thought he disappeared years ago?"

"Must have found out where live."

"What are we going to do? What do you think he wants?"

"Experiments?"

"But we found and repurposed all of the experiments years ago!"

"What's going on in here? Is that dog under control?" The young ambo officer stuck her head in the door.

"Yes, he's fine. He won't hurt anyone."

"Are you sure? He doesn't look like he's under control." She glared at Stitch, and to her shock, Stitch glared back.

"But…dog's can't glare!"

"Stitch is a um...special dog."

The ambo looked at Stitch again.

"Gaba?"

The ambo jumped, not expecting Stitch to talk.

"What the…?"

"Can we please have some privacy now?"

"Er…yeah sure."

The ambo officer backed out, obviously in shock.

Michel laughed.

"What are you guys talking about? Experiments? Gantu? Wasn't he the one who kidnapped you?"

"Yeah, when I was young…"

"So, what's going on? Why was I attacked?"

"I don't know…but whatever he's planning, we have to be prepared."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Exellent!" Gantu rubbed his hands together. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah, looked like he had just seen a long gone-off sandwich."

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, was the trog there?"

"Er, I looked, but no. I was kind of busy looking at their fridge."

"625!!"

"What?"

Gantu sighed. "Well, the first threat went very well."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, how'd you find them?"

Gantu held up a telephone book. "I looked through this, but I didn't know which one would be them, so I called a police station."

"Police station? Their not criminals, dufus. Their do-gooders."

"No, but the police keep track of everyone in the town. I just asked about the Pelekai family, and an officer looked the family up on the computer. She told me that Lilo was now married to some guy called Michael, and living with him. And she gave me the address."

"Ok."

"I hope the trog is back."

"Oh, who knows? Anyway, I'm gonna see what's on the sandwich channel."

Gantu sighed, then he held up a little picture of Stitch sitting in a sandcastle and waving.

"You just wait…you little trog. You don't know what you're in for."

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Heh heh…you really don't know what your in for."

"Can you stop pretending to be a broken record?? I can't hear my fav show, 'A Bread-makers Story.'"

Gantu growled, then went of to begin planning his idea.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Well, he has a broken arm, and a few cuts and bruises, but no internal damage."

"That's a relief. Thanks."

"Just buzz if you need anything." The doctor turned to Michael.

"Sure."

The doctor left the room.

"Where's Stitch gone?"

"What? He's just over there."

"No he isn't."

"Oh no. He promised not to cause any trouble. Hang on."

Lilo went out into the corridor, where she found Stitch at a vending machine.

"Stitch, what are you doing?"

"Meega thirsty."

Lilo buried her hand into her pocket and pulled out a dollar.

"Here, come back in when your finished."

"Ih."

She went back into Michael.

"He's getting a drink. He's thirsty."

"Well, so am I. Can you pass me the water jug and a cup?"

"No, I'll do it."

"Fine, fine."

Lilo went to end of the bed and picked up a cup and poured some water into it, then she passed it to Michael.

"Thanks."

A short time later, Stitch came back into the room, holding a can of lemonade. He jumped up onto the end of Michael's bed, and loudly gulped it down, resulting afterwardsin a loud burp.

"Stitch, you pig."

"Naga, alien."

"Pig!"

"Alien!"

"Pig!"

"Ali-.."

"Someone could hear you two! Keep it down!"

"Sorry. Anyway, we better get going. It's getting late. When will you be released?"

"The doctors want me to stay over night, but hopefully tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow when I want to be picked up."

"Sure, I have work, but I'll cancel. There's something I have to do. Come on Stitch."

Stitch threw the can ina bin, and leapt into her arms.

"See ya buddy."

"Bye bye."

"See ya tomorrow."

Lilo leaned over and kissed him goodbye.

"See ya."

Once Lilo and Stitch were out of the hospital, they began to walk. After about half an hour, they arrived back onto Lilo's street. Most of the police cars had gone, but their was still one out the front of their house. Her car had been moved up into the driveway.

"Mam,' we've placed a tempory cover over the hole. Reconstruction will begin tomorrow. You will not have to pay for any of the damage."

"Thanks."

"Just call if you need anything. Or if anything like this happens again."

"Sure. Thanks."

The officer left, and Lilo went inside with Stitch and looked around at the damage.

"Oh no! Look at this mess!"

"Not good."

Stitch leaped out of Lilo's arms and started moving debris out of the kitchen through the cover. Lilo began to rearrange furniture back to it's usual position.

"Let's go to bed. It's late. We can do this tomorrow."

"Okeytaka."

"Come on."

She picked him up and carried him upstairs and tucked him into his mini crate-bed. Then she climbed into bed herself.

"I wonder why Gantu attacked?"

"Naga nota."

"What do you think he wants?"

"Stitch really naga nota. Couldn't be experiments. All repurposed."

"Yeah. Anyway, there's something I have to do tomorrow."

"Gaba?"

"I'm gonna start looking for Jumba and Pleakley. They should really be here at a time like this. Nani's coming over again tomorrow. I called her at the hospital and told her everything. And do you know what?"

"Naga. Gaba?"

"She was just as concerned about you as Michael."

"Really?"

"Yep. She still loves you Stitch, no matter what she may have done, or what she does. Just remember that."

"Ih. Gee tu jay, Lilo."

"Have a good sleep."

Lilo reached over and turned out the light.

'I hope I can find Jumba and Pleakley.' She thought. 'We really doneed them at a time like this…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! There's gonna be more action in the nxt chpt. How was that? Now review for me! :)

Inukagfan 159 - That's a good idea! I might do something like that… :-)

Yaarp16 - Thanks so much for reviewing the other chapters for me! That's ok, my comp did the same sort of thing. It's REALLY ANNOYING, huh? That would be great if you could tell me about Spike, Frenchfry and Shoe! Can you? Thanks! ;-)

CFFR - Nobody's perfect. And this ain't schoolwork, ya know, but thanks anyway!

terrifel - Your story "I'll be home for Christmas" was so sweet. I really hope you add more chapters and thanks for doing the copyright sign! Hope ya liked this chpt! :-)

exp.DNA - Lol! Thanks! There will be, don't worry! :-)

Absh - Hmmm…maybe, though I'm not really an Angel/Stitch fan. What do you mean by Lilo's son? She doesn't have one. But thanks, that's a good idea though! :-)

Ovni - Thanks! I will :-)

Nightw2 - I really liked your idea about Gantu swapping bodies with 627, so I think I'll do something like that. They're both really good suggestions. Thanks! ;-)


	7. Reuniting with Angel

Everyone proberly hates me for not updating for so long. I'm sorry :-( I hope this chpt makes up for it! The next chpt will be up will be up VERY soon!

>Jess- Thanks for the letta and the newspaper clip ya saved!

Nightw2 - God, I'm sorry for not updating for like - forever! Hope you enjoy this chpt, and yeah, I did change the rating. Thanks for suggesting that! :-)

Breta Taylor - Lol, thanks! :-)

Yaarp16 - Thank you SO much! Am I really? I'm sorry it's been so long. Anyway - it's a deal!Here's chpt 7. NOW TELL ME BOUT SLICK! Lol ;-)

Inukagfan159 - You're welcome! Enjoy :-)

Absh- I'll think you'll be able to tell by the title Angel is in this chpt. That's ok that you got mixed up, don worry :-)

Isumo1489- Hmmm…very good. Very good indeed :-) lol

Meep of Meep - Lol! :-)

**  
**

**Reuniting with Angel**

The next morning, Lilo woke only to find that Stitch's bed was empty. She also noticed some of the things on her dresser were strewn about on the floor. She thought nothing of this at first, but then suddenly, her blood turned to ice.

"Stitch?" she called, only to receive dead silence.

"STITCH? WHERE ARE YOU?"

She began to panic, as her thoughts flickered back to yesterday's events.

'Oh no! What if Gantu's gotten him?'

She leaped out of her bed and raced downstairs, now frantic and screaming out his name.

"STITCH? STITCH?! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Lilo?"

Lilo let out a scream and turned around. She grabbed Stitch, making him drop his toothbrush on the floor.

"Oh, thank GOD! I thought Gantu had gotten you!"

"Gaba? Naga. Why Lilo think that?"

"Because your bed was empty and you usually sleep late and then I noticed my stuff that was on my dresser on the floor and then yesterday's events came into my mind and I thought that you might have gone downstairs during the night for a snack and that Gantu was waiting and he got you…"

Lilo gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"And then I thou-"  
"Agabba! Agabba! Calm down. Meega okeytaka. Stitch chi-ka."

"Geeze, I was so scared, Stitch! How come your up so early?"

"Meega hadaka nambi. Luchi tabaka ikabi tuga chicata otiggi."

"What did you hear?"

"Sounded like phone. Agabbatiki Stitch tabaka ikabi."

"Ok. But why was my stuff on the floor?"

Stitch let out a little laugh.

"Oh…soka. Was meega. Bumped into."

She put him back down and he picked up his toothbrush.

"Eww…spibata."

"Excuse me, my house is clean."

"Naga takabah."

"WHAT? YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Bago..err..naga."

"STITCH!"

"Meega soka, meega soka! Okeytaka, Stitch take back."

He smiled innocently at her, then went back into the bathroom.

Lilo sighed and headed back upstairs to have a shower. By the time she finished, Stitch was watching TV.

"Guess I better start then."

"Start gaba?"

"Looking for Jumba and Pleakley. You wanna come? I'm going to ask around downtown."

"Er…okeytaka."

Stitch jumped of the lounge and walked over to her.

"Dog form or a new Kenny disguise?"  
"Dog form."

Stitch pulled in his extra apprehendeges, and the two headed outside, only to be greeted by trucks and such pulling into the driveway.

"Good morning, mam.'"

A biggish sort of man with a long beard and a hat came over to her.

"Were here to start the repairs." He looked towards the cover.

"Oh, um sure. I'm just going to go downtown with my dog for a while."

"Sure, whatever. Should take a couple of days, I think."

"Ok. Come on Stitch."

Lilo opened up the door of her car and let Stitch jump into the passengers seat, then she climbed into the drivers seat and started up the car. She backed out of the driveway and a few minutes she was parking the car in the parking lot outside of the shops downtown.

"Where should we start? I know, the Police."

Stitch jumped out and Lilo locked up the car, then they walked a few blocks until they finally reached the police station.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Where've you been, fish flanks?"

Gantu sunk into his chair, looking exhausted. Then he reached down into his pocket and pulled out two experiment pods. One blue, and the other yellow.

"Look what I found!"

He threw the two pods at 625, who barely managed to catch them as opposing to not wanting to drop his salami on rye.

"Warn me next time ya gonna do that, would ya blubber-butt?!"

Gantu growled.

"Hmmm…627 and 335? What ya gonna do with these?"

"Well, I've been thinking lately, unlike you, and I came up with the best idea yet to make that little trog miserable."

"Excuse me, I have been thinking lately too!"

"Oh, about what? Let's see, a new topping for your sandwiches or a quicker route to the store to buy bread?"

625 growled.

"Noooo…none of them!"

"What then?"

"Well, I'm kind of sick of the same butter I use, so I was thinking of buying a different brand!"

Gantu sighed.

"Well, out with it! What's ya so called 'big idea'?"

"Well, since 335 has the ability to swap people into different bodies, and 627 is tougher than the trog himself, I was thinking that I shou-"

"Wait, is this going where I think it's going?"

"Yes, it is, if you're thinking the same thing as me."

"Oh, I get you, so that's it? That's your big idea?"

"Yep. Brilliant, isn't it?"

"Yes! Now I won't have to worry about going to the store anymore!"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?"

"Well, since you're hiring back 627 as your personal sidekick, he can go to the store. I don't know why you snagged 33-"

"625! You're nowhere NEAR on the right track to what I am thinking!"

"I'm…not? Well, what's you're big idea then, brainiac?"

"I'll make 335 swap me into 627's body, and swap 627 into my body!"

625 stared.

"Do you want me to fix you one of my famous chicken soup sandwiches?"

Gantu blinked. "Whatever for?"

"HELLO!!!! EARTH TO GANTU!!! ARE YOU CRAZY??"

"No!!"

"Ok, but I'm not gonna call an ambulance for you if everything goes wrong."

"Just think of it 625! I will have all the powers of 627, and NONE of his weaknesses! Even that laughing weakness! And there's NOTHING that that little trog can do to stop me because I'll be stronger than him!"

625 just went back to watching his TV show.

"Be prepared 625."

"For what, an ambulance?"

"No, for the second attack."

"Why? I have a full schedule. Sorry."

Gantu growled. "FINE! I'll go myself."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you've never heard of them?"

"Nope mam.' Well, their not on our record. Listen, I'll try one more time. What were their names again?"

"Jumba Jookiba and Wendy Pleakley."

Lilo anxiously paced herself back and forward while Stitch excitedly licked a lollypop, circling her feet.  
"I'm very sorry mam' but they don't seem to be on here. The only reason I can think of why their not on here is that they might have had their record taken of. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope you are able to find who you're looking for."

"Alright then." Lilo sighed. "Thanks very much for you're help."

Lilo picked up Stitch and started heading for the exit, but was stopped by Stitch who started begging for another lollypop.

"No! You've just had that one! Besides, they're for the children who come in here with their parents."

Stitch put on his cutest puppy dog expression in her arms, and of course, it didn't let him down. Lilo let him run back for another lollypop.

"Takka!" He said happily and jumped back into her arms.

For the next few hours, the two, well Lilo, asked nearly everybody in the town if they had seen orheard of Jumba and Pleakley. A few people had seen a large bulking man and skinny being, but did'ntknow anymore information. Lilo and Stitch were thinking along the lines of giving up, until they ran into the sunburnt tourist, who they made drop his ice-cream for God knows what number time.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Excuse me lady?"

Lilo turned around.

"I couldn't help but over hear you're conversation back there and I do know a Jumba and Pleakley."

Lilo gasped, and Stitch gawped with a stupid experssion on his face.

"You do?"

"Yes, they live over the other side of the hills."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry, but I must go. Here."

He handed Lilo a card.

"Just contact me if you still can't locate you're missing relatives."

"Thankyou very much sir."

"You're welcome."

"Come on Stitch!"

Lilo picked him up and ran back to the parking lot, which was about ten minutes away from where they were.

"Lilo," said Stitch as they were just about to climb into the car. "Lucha! Pink!"

"What? Pink? What would Pink be doing in Hawaii?"

"Naga band, lucha!"

Stitch pointed across the parking lot to a figure, which appeared to be pink, bending over behind a bench.

"Stitch, what is it?"

"Meega naga nota, but lucha like…- the figure stood up - ANGEL!!"

"It IS??"

"Ih!"

Angel looked up and noticed a small blue figure, about her height, in a woman's arms. She rubbed her eyes.

'No, it couldn't be. Stitch disappeared years ago…' she thought to herself.

"Stitch?" she called.

"ANGEL!!"

Stitch jumped out of the woman's arms and charged at her. He came right up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Youga back buchi-bu!"

"Ih!"

Lilo came up to the two reunited experiments.

"Isa shooga Lilo?" Angel asked Stitch and pointed up to her.

"Ih Lilo."

"Aloha Lilo."

"Hey, Angel. How have you been keeping?"

"Gudika."

Lilo went back to the car and let the two experiments catch up. About ten minutes later, Stitch came back to the car holding Angels paw.

"Angel luchi wikilata usi?"

"Sure."

"Angel want to help."

Stitch opened the back door and let her in, then he climbed in next to her. He shut the door, and smiled at her, then he looked at Lilo in the rear-view mirror and smiled at her too.

"Sosa, buchi-bu. Whitaka youga besia tuchi hasaka timbi?

"Isa long story…."

---------------------------------------------------------

Michael tried home for the fifth time that day. He had been given permission only twenty minutes ago to leave with the all clear.

He sighed.

"No answer?"

"No. I'll just wait, she's proberly still out."

"Ok."

The nurse left, and he went back and sat down in the waiting room.  
He looked out of the window, and saw what looked like a dog walking into the hospital car park, carrying a grocery bag. It crossed the lot and headed into the main entrance, leaving the bag at the door.  
A few doctors stood in front of the it, blocking its entry, but the dog seemed to say something, and the doctors let it in. Michael, having seen Stitch walk on his hind legs nearly all of the time, was used to this strange occurance, but he thought that Stitch was the only one who could do this. Then he remembered the 'experiments,' which Lilo had mentioned yesterday. Could this thing just be one of those 'experiments?' Suddenly, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.  
He got up, and started to his room to get his gear, running down a corridor, when he heard lots of screams. He stopped, and all of a sudden a nurse literally _flew_ by him.  
He moved to the side, when suddenly the 'experiment' stepped in front of him.

He could tell it was an experiment the instant his eyes came upon it.

It was a maroon colour, had two big ears with two chipson the tips, and had a bit of a cone shaped head. It was nearly an exact replica of Stitch.

"Michael Pelekai?" It sneered at him.

Michael gasped.

"Y..yes?"

"Look around this place one last time, cause you'll most likely never see it… _AGAIN_!"

"What do you want with me?"

"Move it, human trog!" It replied, and he could feel something jam into his side.

Just out the corner of his eye, he could see what looked like a yellow, bloated gun being heldto his side.

"FREEZE!"

The experiment whirled around.

"PUT THE WEAPON ON THE GROUND!"

"No…YOU FREEZE!"

Suddenly, four extra arms protuced from the experiments side, telling Michael this definately was an alien, and scaring everybody around him.

The experiment picked up Michael and ran by the police officers with three more guns - one in each of it's four extra paws. Michael guessed the experiment had them hidden in his body.

"STOP!! LET ME GO!!!"

"BE QUIET!!"

"Well, can I at least get my luggage?"

"What?! What in the horse head nebula is luggage?"

"My gear."

Strangely, the experiment put him down.

"Hurry up or 625's cold cuts won't stay cold."

Michael gave the experiment a most odd look, then went back to his room, the experiment following him, making officers back off with his four bloated guns.

"Um…as for the cold-cuts we were out of food. 625 asked me to grab some while kidnapping you. Now...where were we?"

The experiment taped it's chin wonderingly.

"Um…escaping?"

"Yes, that's right, thanks. MOVE IT!"

"Ok, ok."

They reached the main entrance, and unexpectedly, the experiment shot one of the guns, resulting in a huge hole in the front of the entrance. Screams were heard all around. The experiment grabbed the grocery bag, picked Michael up again, and started running on it's stubby legs.

Then it stopped.

"Oh, I just remembered, I was supposed to _CAPTURE_ you, not carry you."

It put Michael down, and then took a few steps back.

"Here, I'll carry that for you."

It stepped over and took the luggage out of Michael's hand, then stepped back again.

"Nowstand still, and don't be scared. If you're scared of the dark, yell, and I'll cut a hole for you."

"Um…sure."

Suddenly, the experiment fired one of the guns at him. Michael jumped just in the nick of time.

"Oh, sorry, wrong gun."

It aimed and fired another gun at him, and Michael was engulfed in darkness."

"DO YOU WANT SOME LIGHT?" The experiment called to him.

"UM, THAT WOULD BE NICE?"

Michael could hear a tearing noise, and a small spec of light came into the net.

He could feel the net being lifted.

'Whatever experiment this is, it's pretty stupid, so I should be ok for now. I just hope thatLilo and Stitch can figure out where I'll be, whereever that will be.'

Michael sighed, and slumped down in the net.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chpt 8 will be up VERY SOON! Hope ya liked this one!


	8. Finding Jumba and Pleakley

Ok, I'll explain why I haven't been able to update this story in such a long time.  
I know I said I'd have the next chpt up soon, but when I went to upload it, I discovered that my other story, The Stitch Files, had mysteriously disappeared, along with some other stories, cause the number of pgs for LS stories, which used to be 15, was down to 13.  
When I logged into my account, it wouldn't let me submit any chpts cause it had been 'locked' for some reason, so please don't h8 me. 

Nightw2 - I'm sorry, but glad you liked it! And ur welcome.

nukerjsr - Sorry and thanks.

Absh - Sorry, lol, thanks.

terrifel - Sorry! You'll see.

Yaarp16 - I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! Thanks for telling me bout Slick, and don't worry, ur review wasn't a flame. I like Angel too, but I'm not really a Angel/Stitch fan. She'll be there to help Lilo and Stitch, cause she's Stitch's closest cousin, but Lilo will always be Stitch's best friend. I just wantto thank you for going to the effort of telling me about all those eps, and once again, I apoligise. ;-)

Breta Taylor - I'm sorry, and thanks.

**Finding Jumba and Pleakley**

Lilo listened while Stitch explained to Angel why he had been gone for so many years. She looked at him in the rear-view mirror, and he looked at her and smiled.

"Then meega and Lilo got home to find that chewbechecka had attacked house. Meega helped move jal wadis, then meega and Lilo went to bed."

Angel started at Stitch, her eye's wide, deeply engrossed in what he was telling her.

Lilo laughed silently at the sight, then turned her attention to the card with Jumba and Pleakley's address on it, which the man had given her.  
She made a mental note to herself to ask Jumba or Pleakley just who exactly the person was.  
After a few more minutes of pulling over the car, and asking people on the sidewalks if they knewwhere exactly 'Skelt drive' was, she eventually found the drive and looked among the small houses along the side.

"Gaba number, Lilo?"

"Umm…" she picked up the card. "Number six-hundred and sixty-two."

"Okeytaka. Angel?"

"Ih?"

"Youga lucha outikki nahi, meega isa lucha hagata, okeytaka?"

"Ih, Stitch."

Lilo looked in the rear-view mirror again and noticed that Stitch seemed to be jumpy. Angel however, had her head practically out of the window.

"ANGEL!"

She jumped and hit her head on the roof.

"Oooo…Ih, Lilo?"

"Keep your head inside of the window!"

"Oh, okeytaka, soka."

Lilo shook her head, and looked up to notice a house she hadn't noticed yet. It was dark, and had a lot of trees surrounding it, so nobody could see into it.

"Stitch, can you see the number on the letterbox?"

"Naga, hold on."

There was a little clicking noise as he switched on his binocular vision.

"Isa number…" he gasped.

"What? What number is it?"

"Isa number khalifaud-hali neh khalifaud-huzziah!"

"YES, we FOUND THEM!"

Lilo turned around, and laughed.

"Oh, how I missed your good vision, Stitch."

"Really?"

"Yes. Everyone out, let's go."

Angel and Stitch both climbed out of the backseat when Lilo opened the door for them, and then she locked up the car.  
The three proceeded through the gates and up to the front door, which seemed to have a lot of metal bits and pieces around it.  
"Lucha, Stitch, camhikaki!"

"Ooo."

Stitch climbed up to where Angel had pointed, and found the doorbell.

"Oooo…"

Stitch seemed to stay in a frozen position for a fair few seconds.

"Stitch, you're supposed to ring the doorbell, not stare at it."

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and looked at her.

"Oh...Stitch was…remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Ih, gaba?"

"Turo. Jumba house had same doorbell."

Angel tapped her chin in wonder.

"Ih, meega remember that camhikaki."

"So this defiantly must be them. No other house would have a doorbell like that."

"Ih!"

"Press it."

-

Michael awoke to something blurry tapping his shoulder.

"Ohhhh…where am I?"

"Hey, Gantu, he's awake!"

"Already? Hmm, mustn't have hit him hard enough with the blaster."

"Congratulations!"

"For what?"

Gantu, or more rather 627, stared at 625 confused.

"You finally managed to actually knock someone out when you hit em'!"

Gantu/627 growled.

Michael opened his eyes fully and looked around. He was in a huge bed, which was unlike any bed he had ever seen, and the experiment which had supposedly kidnapped him was standing a few feet away. A fattish, yellow, creature was standing next to him. It looked an awful like the other experiment and Stitch, so this was obviously another experiment.

"Where am I?"

The two experiments stared at him.

"Your in our ship. Blubber buns over then tried to kidnap you."

"Hey!"

"Well, it would've been easier for him to follow you instead of you carrying him back in a net. You would have saved yourself the embarrassment."

"I wasn't embarrassed!"

Michael looked at the yellow experiment.

"Who are you?"

"I'm 625. That's Gantu, in 627's body."

"Wait, did you just say in his body?"

"Yep, fish flanks over there used 355 over there to swap his body into 627's so he could beat my cuz."

"By cuz, do you mean 626? Or Stitch?"

"Yep."

Michael looked at Gantu, or more rather 627.

"Why'd you kidnap me?"

"I am taking my revenge on that little trog."

"Why? Why do you want me though?"

"First I am going to threaten the trog's family, which is you, and others who are close to him. When he finally finds me, I will easily overpower him and that little abomination will finally pay for all the misery he's caused me!"

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Long enough for him to realise that your gone."

"But my wife Lilo was supposed to pick me up from the hospital! She'll get worried!"

"Oh, don't you worry about that! I know just what will cheer you up!"

Gantu/627 sighed, and looked at 625, rolling his eyes. He left the room.

625 however, went across to a fridge and pulled out two sandwiches.

"Ham, or tuna?"

-

"Pleakley, please to be answering door! I am working on top secret evil genius project!"

Pleakley, hearing Jumba's call, took off his oven mitts and sighed.

Jumba never answered the door. He always had some kind of excuse to get him out of it.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!"

Pleakley rushed into the bathroom and hurriedly put on his disguise, then he headed out to the front door and opened it.

A woman was standing there.

"Can I help yo-.."

He was cut of when a blue something knocked him to the ground.

"Pleakley!"

"Huh?" Pleakley sat up and rubbed his head. He gasped as he realised who had knocked him down.

"Stitch?"

Then suddenly, a pink experiment stepped out from behind the woman.

"Angel!"

"Ih!" came their replies.

Pleakley looked up at the woman.

"Remember me Pleakley? It's Lilo!"

"Lilo?" Pleakley thought for a moment, remembering. "LILO! YOU'RE BACK!Wow, you sure have grown. We thought we'd never see you again, especially the little monster! It's been so long."

"I know. Is Jumba here?"

"Yep, I'll go and get him. Boy will he be surprised."

"Pleakley?"

Pleakley turned around and looked down at Stitch.

"Stitch see Jumba first?"

Lilo and Angel understood why Stitch wanted to see his creator first, and let him past.

"Sure, little monster."

Pleakley led him through the house and down a small flight of metal stairs. When they came to the bottom, there was a large metal door. Pleakley pointed to a speaker on the side of the door, and Stitch understood almost instantly.

"I'll be out here."

"Ih, Pleakley."

Pleakley headed back up the stairs, and Stitch was left alone.

He put his ear against the metal and listened. He could hear movement on the inside, and every couple of seconds he could hear muttering.

Stitch climbed up the wall to the speaker and pushed the buzzer.

"What is it you are wanting Pleakley! I am being very busy at moment!" he could hear Jumba reply.  
Stitch pressed the button again.

"Pleakley, are you wanting me to be coming out there?" Jumba was starting to get angry.

Stitch pressed the button a third time, and this time, he made a small noise into the speaker.

"Ok, I am being having enough. I am coming out there!"

Stitch jumped of the wall and landed in front of the door. He could hear loud footsteps approaching,then suddenly the lock on the door released and the door swung open.

"Pleakley, how many tim-..."

He stopped as he realised that Pleakley wasn't there. Sighing to himself, he turned around to shut the door, but froze when he thought he heard a small voice say Jumba. It had sounded a lot like 626's voice.

"Evil genius is having too many late nights. Must to be going to bed more early so will not be imagining things throughout next day," he muttered and started to head back into the lab.

"Jumba!"

Jumba froze. There was no mistaking that voice. He turned around and looked down. His eyes went wide when they came across Stitch.

"626?"

"Ih."

"626!"

Jumba reached down and scooped him up. "626, you have returned! Oh 626, Jumba has missed you very much! Tell me, why did you run away? Where were you being this the whole time? Jumba searched for you for many days and nights, but could not find you. Where were you being? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Ih, Ih, Stitch missed Jumba too. Meega soka."

Jumba placed a big hand on his head and ruffled his fur.

"Please to be promising Jumba that you will never be running away again, okey-dokey?"

"Ih. Meega promise."

Jumba carried him up the stairs and into a bedroom, where he sat down on a huge bed with Stitch in his lap.

He inspected his creation for any kind damage with one of his microscopic tools from inside his shirt.

"Hmm…left ear is needing to be fixed. All tears are also needing to be fixed."

Jumba could hear voices in the other room, but was too preoccupied with Stitch to bother going out.

"Please to be transforming for Jumba."

Stitch transformed himself and Jumba inspected his limbs for any damage or broken bones.

"Am pleased to be reporting that 626 is having no signs of internal damage! Jumba is very happy."

Stitch smiled up at his creator.

"So, tell me, my little one. Who else is being in our top secret, genetically modified tree covered, refuge station?"

Stitch laughed. "Lilo and Angel."

Jumba's eyes went wide.

"Little girl and experiment 624?"

"Ih."

Jumba stood up and carried Stitch out into the kitchen, where he found Pleakley talking to a woman with long, black hair.

"Little girl?"

"Jumba? Is that you?"

"Little girl! Where have you been being all this time?"

"Living with my husband Michael. He was the one who found Stitch."

"How come larg - err, little big girl has not been keeping in contact with Pleakley and myself?"

"Sorry Jumba, but we did not know where you two had gone."

"Is being ok. Jumba is just happy to be seeing you again. Especially 626."

Jumba looked down to Angel. "How have you been keeping yourself, 624?"

"Meega good."

"Is being excellent. Okey-dokey, now please to be explaining to myself and Pleakley big long story which is bound to be coming up."

"Ok."

Lilo began to tell Jumba what had happened after they had left. She told him how she had met and married Michael, and then how Michael had gone out to look for Stitch and found him.  
She also explained about Nani and David; what had happened to them, and about how Gantu was starting to arise from the past.

"See, we didn't know what to do, so we decided to find you guys. Oh and by the way, we would have never found you if it hadn't been for that wonderful man in town."

"Man in town?"

"Yeah. He gave us a card with your address on it. He said he knew you two."

"Hmmm…" Jumba tapped his chin. "Ah, yes, am knowing wonderful man you are talking about. Is from CIA, works with Cobra Bubbles."

"Oh...ok." Lilo replied with an air of wonder.

"Well Pleakley, must to be start packing. Let's be beginning. Can little big girl and my evil genius creations please to be waiting little while?"

"Excuse me Jumba? Packing?"

"Yes. For to be helping little big girl and Ohana."

"Your gonna help us?"

"Of course! Please to be following Pleakley." The two of them left the room, Jumba having to push out a very annoyed-sounding Pleakley.

Lilo felt something buzz in her pocket. She reached in and pulled out her mobile.

'Michael.' Read the reminder, which had been set a few hours earlier.  
Lilo gasped.

"Michael! I almost forgot about him!"

She began thinking about what she was going to do. "Gaba Lilo do?"

"I don't know…oh nooo…this is bad poi…"

-

How was that? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it crap?  
Let me know, and once again, sorry.


	9. Escape!

Go ahead n flame me. I deserve it. 

**Escape!**

"But…but…" 

"Is being no buts. We are helping little big girl and Ohana and that is being that."

Pleakley groaned, but followed Jumba back out to the others.

"We are being done packing."

"Great! Now let's go."

Lilo picked up Stitch, and headed back outside to her car.

Angel followed, but Jumba and Pleakley stayed behind to collect any last required items.

"Jumba! My favourite cooking show is on in another hour! I'm gonna miss it!" Pleakley flung himself onto Jumba's arm and started pounding it weakly.

"Am being sorry that you are going to be missing Earth food preparation show, but is more important things to be worrying about. Are you tying to get message across to Jumba that you are not wanting to be helping long lost Ohana?"

"Of course I want to help!"

"Then please to be stopping with the complaining!"

Pleakley sighed. "I'm sorry. But it's just that I have never missed an episode of 'Jamie Oliver.'"

"Then why not to be recording for to be watching when getting back?"

"But how long will we be gone?"

"As long as it is taking. Please to be waiting a few seconds."

Jumba went back down to his lab. He returned a short time later with a tape.

"Here. Is being nine hundred thousand hour tape. Will record every episode possible."

"Oh…thankyou!"

Pleakley hurried in to set up the recorder.

"Pleakley?"

Pleakley came back into the room.

"Done."

"Ok. Oh, Pleakley? Am needing to be telling you one last thing."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Jumba has not seen 626 in many years, and has missed very much, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am wanting to be spending time with 626, so please not to be nagging for to be coming home frequently, okey-dokey?"

Pleakley sighed. "Ok."

"Let's go."

Jumba picked up all of their luggage, then headed outside to place it into their buggy, which was a present they had received many years ago from Nani.  
Pleakley checked over the house, turned on the silent alarm, then locked up and followed Jumba over to the buggy.

"626?"

Stitch heard Jumba's call, told Lilo, then jumped out of the car and walked over to his creator.

"Ih?"

Jumba picked him up. "Are you wanting to be coming with Pleakley and myself?"

"Okeytaka!"

Stitch ran back and told Lilo that he was going with Jumba and Pleakley, and then climbed into the buggy next to Pleakley, who surprised him by petting him on the head.

Jumba watched Lilo reverse out of the driveway, and then climbed into the buggy next to Stitch. He started it up and reversed out of the driveway and started to follow Lilo back to their old home.

* * *

"Ya sure you don't want one?" 

"YES, FOR THE FIFTEENTH TIME, I'M SURE."

"Ok, ok, no need to get huffy!"

625 turned around and headed back to his chair. He, of course, started making more sandwiches for himself..  
Gantu/627, however, appeared to be trying to fix some sort of machine in the back. Michael, out of curiosity, walked over to the small creature and asked him what it was.

Gantu/627 looked up at him, his paws smeared with black greese.

"It's a hyperdrive. You, being a mere Earthling, wouldn't know anything about advanced, alien technology."  
Gantu/627 stuck his nose up at Michael and continued his work.

Michael snorted.

"Why would I need to know anyway? I'm happy with my car."

Gantu/627 ignored him,so helooked around the ship, bored,when he noticed a small hatch in the side of door. It appeared to have been left open.

"Heh, these are two of the most thickest aliens I have ever met," he muttered to himself as he retrieved his luggage from underneath the cockpit, and snuck out of the hatch.

Once he was out, he ran as fast as he could away from the ship, ignoring all the small branches and leaves, which struck him in the face and upper torso.  
Eventually he tired out, and stopped for a small rest. When he looked up, he discovered that he was back in the same area where he had found Stitch.  
He bent down, and opened up his bag and rooted around for his mobile. After about five minutes later, he finally found it and started to dial their home number.

He sighed, and held the mobile up to his ear.

"They better be home."

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" 

Lilo rushed madly to open the front door, Stitch right behind her and rushed inside.  
She hurriedly rushed into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Lilo? Hi, honey, it's me."

"Michael? Oh, thank goodness you're ok. Where are you? I'm so sorry I forgot about you. Something came up."

"I'm fine. I just got away from Gantu and um…what was….oh yes. Gantu and 625."

"The Big Dummy!"

Stitch growled, and Angel ran up next to him with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm ok. Can you come pick me up? I'll tell you everything when I get home."

"Ok, but where are you?"

"Umm…is Stitch there?"

"What do you want to talk to him for?"

"To tell him where I am. He'll remember."

"Sure."

She turned to Stitch.

"Stitch, Michael wan-.."

He cut her off. "Stitch nota."

As Lilo handed him the phone, he twitched his ears at her. She smiled at nodded.

"Aloha, Michael!"

"Hiya, Stitch. Listen, do you remember where my car rolled down that hill? The place where I met you?"

"Ih."

"I'm there. Come pick me up."

"Okeytaka. Michael wait few minutes."

"Sure, but ca…"  
There was a loud clunk.

"Oh, damn!"

Michael feared that Stitch had hung up the phone, when he heard Lilo yell, "Where are you off to?"

"LILO?" he yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, Michael, I'm still here. Stitch just dropped the phone and ran out the door."

"Hmm…strange. Anyway, when will you get-.." He stopped, because Stitch was suddenly standing in front of him.

Michael started at him in shock. "But…how?"

"Stitch hagataba superspeed!" he replied with a stupid look on his face, and crossed his arms.

"Ok…um, Lilo? Never mind. Stitch's here."

"Oh! Well, then, see you in a few minutes. I love you!"

"See you."

Michael hung up his mobile, and put it in his pocket.

"Hagata." Stitch said to him.

"What?"

"Here. Meega carry luggage."

Stitch extended his extra arms, and Michael handed it to him. He reached out his main arms, and held it above his head, and then he picked up Michael with his extra arms.

"Whoa!" Michael cried out and he felt himself being lifted up of the ground.

"Hold on."

Stitch took off, and never, in his entire life, had Michael whipped so fast through the streets of Kauai. In a matter of seconds, he was standing in front of his house, where most of the repairs were still taking place. He also noticed a red buggy in the driveway behind Lilo's car.

'I wonder who's here?'

Stitch put him down, and he had to hold his head for a few minutes to stop the dizziness.

"Follow, Micheal."

Stitch carried his luggage into the house, and Micheal followed, still surpassing the nausea.  
He stepped in the front door, and was instantly pulled into a long hug by Lilo.

"Oh, Michael, I'm so sorry!"

'It's ok, it's ok."

He looked behind Lilo and noticed a small pink creature, who looked like Stitch.

"Oh, this is Angel," Lilo said, pulling out of the hug.

Angel smiled at him.

"And this is Jumba and Pleakley."

Michael instantly thought of the photo of them he had found in the attic.

Jumba and Pleakley stepped into the room. They looked exactly like they did in the picture, except Pleakley was dressed in a…muumuu? Jumba, however,was in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, which nearly didn't fit him.

"Please to be meeting you, little big girl's husband."

Jumba held out a hand for a shake. "I have seen you have already met my ingenious creation, 626?"

"Yep. I found him."

Jumba seemed to stare at him for a moment.

"Oh, hoh...impressive! Even I could not be finding 626 with my tracking experiment."

Michael looked towards the thin-noodle like alien, also known as Pleakley.

"Um…hi?" Pleakley said nervously.

"Hi."

Michael held his hand out for a shake, but Pleakley said something about 'clean hands' and rushed out of the room.  
Michael stared, confused.

"He's a bit strange, he is. Thinks he's an expert on Earth. But the only thing he's expert at is applying make-up."

Michael looked at his wife and snorted.

"I can tell."

Stitch and Angel also stared at where Pleakley had run through.

"Ih, strange."

"Achibitika," agreed Angel.

"Well, then. Let's start unpacking!"

Lilo turned to Michael. "Go get something to eat. I'll be in in a minute. I wanna hear everything."

"Ok."

Michael headed for the kitchen, where the repairs were still taking place.

* * *

Sorry bout the wait. But I haven't been able to update cause of school, work, and my Deviantart account, which I share wit me best friend. I'll try to put the nxt chpt up sooner. No, I WILL put the nxt chpt up sooner, lol! 

To my reviewers:

Stitch626-82 – Takah. :-)

Yaarp16 – Hope you liked this chpt! Nah, ur review wasn't a flame. I Coincidence, huh! Ok, takah!. :-)

chtits – Nah, just busy. I'll try n update Stitch files. :-)

Zippo1133 – Takah! Ok, what's da name. :-)

Breta Taelor – Takah. :-)

Absh – Takah. :-)

Inukagfan159 – Takah. :-)

Nightw2 – You do? Thanks! I'm glad u understand. :-)


	10. Realizations

Ok, after months of waiting, and me not feeling inspired enough to continue this story for sum reason, here's chpt 10.

* * *

****

Realizations

Michael sighed and sat down on a chair.

He stared at all the men working as hard as they could to repair the damage that Gantu had caused, wondering how much longer it would take for them to finish.

A few minutes later, Stitch entered the room.

"What wrong Michael?"

Michael jumped a little and looked across to the little blue alien.

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"Gaba?"

"How long they'll take," he replied, nodding towards the repairmen.

"Okeytaka."

"So, is Angel another one of your cousins?"

"Ih."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Stitch giggled.

"Naga. Angel achi-baba."

"Achi-baba?"

"Friend."

"Ok. She sure does look like you. But I think 627 looks most like you."

That got Stitch's attention.

"Gaba? Michael see 627? Where?"

"Just before. Well, it was actually Gant- "  
"**_GANTU!"  
_**"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure it was. If I can remember clearly, when I was in his ship, 625 told me that Gantu had swapped bodies with 627 or something like that."

At that moment Lilo had entered the kitchen holding a glass.

She dropped it, hearing Michael's last sentence. It smashed into to millions of strands of glass, but Lilo didn't seem to notice this.

"**_GANTU SWAPPED BODIES WITH 627!" _**she screeched, causing Stitch to grab his ears and pull them down.

"Yeah. He kidnapped me from the hospital, hurting some other people in the progress."

Lilo just stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, causing Michael to suppress a giggle.  
"He kidnapped you!"

"Yeah, well, tried to. He took me back to his ship, but I escaped, and that's when I called you. I swear… those two are the thickest aliens I've ever met."

"Stitch! What are we going to do?"

Stitch didn't answer.

"Stitch?"

Lilo walked over to him. He was curled into a ball.

"What's wrong?"

She placed a hand on his back, and he jumped, uncurling.

"Ohh... sorry," Lilo said as she realized that he was pulling his ears down.

She gently pried his paws of them.

"Lilo naga screech again! Okeytaka!"

"Sorry Stitch."

"Is ok."

"But what are we going to do? We know that since Gantu has all of 627's powers, he'll be a lot stronger than you are. And he won't have that laughing weakness, will he?"

"Naga."

"This is bad…"

* * *

"625!" Gantu/627 yelled. "625!" 

There was no answer.

Gantu/627 wobbly made his way back into the control room. He was still was adjusting to his new height.

625 was asleep in his chair, a sandwich over his stomach.  
**_  
"625!"  
_**  
625 screamed, and jerked awake.  
The sandwich flew out of his lap, up into the air, and landed on his head.

"GANTU! Oh! I was just… er… testing… um… that everything is in working order! Everything seems to be – HEY!"

Gantu/627 picked up 625 by the scruff of the neck.

"WHERE'S THE HUMAN JUVINILE?"

"What? Over there, fishlips…um…furlips?"

"HE IS NOT! WHERE IS HE?"

625 looked around the room.

"I dunno, not in here."

Gantu/627 growled.

"YOU LET HIM ESCAPE?"

"Me? No.Well, I didn't give him permission to."

Gantu sighed.

"That's IT! I'm SICK and TIRED of this! That abomination 626 must have helped him escape! Oh, no. NOnonono 626, you've really done it this time…"

Gantu/627 extended his four other arms.

"What on Earth am I carrying these for?"

He dropped the four blasters.

"Well…maybe just one…um…maybe this one too," he muttered to himself, picking back up two of the blasters.

"But…what if I get hurt?"

He picked up another blaster.

625 stared at him.

"But then this blaster will feel left out…and I don't want it to feel left out, cause that will make me feel bad…and then I'll make the manufacturer feel bad, because he spent his precious time making it…"  
Gantu/627 picked back up that blaster too.

He looked up, to find 625 staring at him with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"What?"

"You really need to sort out your priorities," he replied with confusion in his voice.  
"**_SHUTUP 625!"  
_**  
Gantu/627 turned to leave, his maroon face now purple with embarrassment.  
'But it's true. I'll make the blaster AND the manufacturer feel bad…' he thought to himself as he collected his map from his bedside table, which he had to climb to open the top drawer, and left the ship…

* * *

"Well, has anyone come up with an idea?" Lilo questioned her family, stepping into the lounge room. 

There were two reply's of naga and one reply of no.

Lilo looked at Pleakley, who stared back at her until he realized that she was addressing him.

"Don't look at me! Do you really think I'd have an idea with a crisis as big as this?"

Lilo just shook her head.

"Jumba?"

"Well, evil genius was thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

"About Gantu."

"Jumba! Hello! He's what we're discussing! Of course you're thinking about him."

"No, I mean Gantu. The actual Gantu. His body, or now being 627's body."

"Gantu?"

"Yes…I was thinking…"

"Thinking what, Jumba?"

"Well, if 627 is being in Gantu's body, and since Gantu would now be a lot bigger than himself since he is being in 627's body, perhaps, strengths of 626 AND 627, in Gantu' body, though 627 will not have ALL of acquired strengths, might JUST be able to defeat Gantu, and we can return bodies back to owners!"

Lilo's eyes went wide, along with Pleakley's, Michael's, Angel's and Stitch's.

"So, are you saying Jumba, that MAYBE Stitch AND 627 MIGHT just be able to defeat Gantu though he is in 627's body?"

"Yes, is exactly what I am being saying."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find 627!"

"But is being problem little big girl. We are not knowing where 627 is."

"Well, come on then! We can find him! Besides, Stitch might be able to remember 627's scent."

"But now 627's scent will be Gantu's scent, and 627 will have Gantu's aquatic aroma!"

"But we can find him! I KNOW we can! Please! We've got to try!"

Jumba stood up.

"Little big girl is being absolutely correct. We must try."

"COME ON you guys!"

Lilo heaved Michael, Pleakley and Angel up from the lounges.

Everyone made there way outside to Lilo's car and Jumba and Pleakley's buggy, while Stitch took off down the street, trying to get even a hint of 627's scent.

* * *

Gantu/627 walked through a clearing until he finally saw a row of houses. 

"Ah-ha! Got you, you little trog!" he exclaimed to himself as he waddled across the clearing to the house which he had attacked not so long ago.

Lots of repairs were being made to the house. As Gantu/627 walked up the drive to the front door, and big, beefy man stepped in front of him.

"Ah, this is not the place for you to be, little critter. Go home, that's a good boy."

The man carried him to the end of the drive and set him down.

Gantu/627 growled.

"Hmph. Then I'll just go in through the back."

Gantu/627 made his way around to the back of the house, careful not to be seen by any of the repairmen.

He extended two of his four extra arms, and walked up to the back of the door.

'Prepare to meet your faith, trog.'

He kicked down the door, and burst into the house.

"WHERE ARE YOU! COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF AN EXPERIMENT!"

Gantu/627 stood there, as he realized the house was empty.

"**_AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" _**he screamed in frustration, and ran out of the house, as he heard one of the repairmen coming in to investigate all the racket.

"YOU HAVE REALLY CROSSED THE LINE 626! I WILL GET YOU AND THAT STUPID OHANI…ahem…OHAR…no…OHANA OF YOURS!" Gantu/627 screamed for the entire neighbourhood to hear as he ran back the way he came.

He stopped when he remembered he possessed all of 627's powers.

'Does that include…'

He lowered his head and started to sniff.

'But what does 626 smell like?'

Gantu sighed, and started to ponder how on Earth he was going to track 626 and his Ohana down.

'I will get you, you ugly little abomination, I will get you, and I'll do what it takes until I see you suffer with as much pain as you have caused me…'

* * *

Hopefully I'll be able to get chpt 11 up this week, as well as update my other storys! What ya think? 


End file.
